Balloon Battles
by Purple Wolf Girl
Summary: Balloons and Beast Boy. What else could Jump City's favorite couple ask for? RxS, oneshot.


**Author's Note:** Okay…I kind of think this is a humorous oneshot, but…I have a weird sense of humor anyway. Well, you can be the judge. If you like it, send reviews! **Oh, yes, and school had been keeping me freakishly busy, so don't expect frequent stories.**

Hugs,

PWG

**PS: **This has been rotting in my computer forever. If it sucks, blame my past writing skills.

**Summary:** _Hey Hey! You You! Robin's got a girlfriend! And Starfire is not successful in convincing him to tell the city…let alone the rest of their team. But when Beast Boy decides to pull some unexpected balloon-related pranks, their relationship becomes... well…you'll see. RS. ONESHOT._

**Disclaimer:** Nah. I don't own the Titans or anything else except pudding pops! No wait… that's Bill Cosby. But…you get the idea. I think. Just read and review before I go totally insane.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"Okay."

"So…"

"So, then it's settled."

"Yes,"

"Yup."

Pause.

Robin rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly, and his voice broke whenever he spoke. Her stare burned him as she eyed his lips like birthday cake. He almost threw up in the back of his throat. "Uh…" He managed to hum. "So…I guess that…"

"…It is official." She finished quickly.

"Yeah."

She reached for his hand, and he held hers stiffly. She smiled up at him, and that nasty tang in his mouth aroused again. He felt like death. She thought that this was great—that he'd stooped to the level that he had. He'd given into to a hell. This _was_ hell. Now the whole city would stalk them and print rumors that tossed him between temper tantrums and suing the stupid newspapers…gossip magazines, too. They'd photo-shop pictures of him onto a fat guy and say that he was doing depression eating or something. They would send guys up to her on the street and say that she was seeing others on the side. Oh, god… not to mention what Beast Boy would spread around of what happened on Saturday nights…

Now, what did he do to get himself into this mess? The answer consists of one word: _Girlfriend_.

Starfire twirled her hair around her finger flirtatiously and made a delicate wink in his direction. He almost laughed from the new sensations. She was so new at this. So was he. He had never had a girlfriend before. Bruce didn't approve of him being a womanizer or the other various things that ran around his head. He had been asked out by some of the most perfect girls he'd ever seen, and could ever hope to see—the typical tiny waists, straight and silky bottle-blonde hair, beautiful clothes, and the perfect application of makeup. Then, along came Starfire. All the other girls he had daydreamed about were completely wiped off the map. Starfire fell from the skies like a shooting star, and she landed right in the middle of his life. Somehow, she ended up in his arms and stayed there. He loved looking into her emerald eyes and savoring the feeling of when her crimson hair tickled his face, as she played close to him. He knew she had been planning to get him into 'Boyfriend Mode' for quite some time now. He'd been expecting it; he wouldn't deny that. The one thing he would reject is that he was ever ready for this. Robin never had been and never would seem to be prepared for caring for something so beautiful and delicate. She could have anyone, he thought—why would she want me…? The questioned haunted his thoughts every waking moment. But her hands becoming dangerously close to his chest snapped him out of his common curiosities.

"Robin?" she cooed, stroking his arm. She moved her hand further up his arm with every heaving breath he released. Robin couldn't believe how different she became. She was treating him like her plaything… and, somehow, he enjoyed the thought of it.

"Robin," she repeated. "What activities do couples participate in?"

He subconsciously made a hormonal-controlled expression. He meant to offer her a friendly smile, but, instead, it came out a nasty, naughty smirk.

"Uh…dinner, movies, dates; that sort of stuff, I guess." He replied, more gently than his sneer expressed.

She shrugged. "Oh." She paused for a moment and tapped her finger on her chin thoughtfully. "May we tell our friends of this joyous news?"

He felt like the ground was crumbling beneath his feet. Or, maybe, he just wished it were. He hadn't thought of telling the rest of the team. He knew they would have to find out eventually, but he wasn't ready for her, or the spreading of their happy news. The team had been encouraging them to get together. And eventually it worked. He didn't even understand how the two came to the decision of becoming a couple. But they did.

Starfire tugged at the hem of her skirt anxiously as she waited for a reply from him. But his throat closed up. He didn't understand why he couldn't tell her that he just wasn't ready to commit to anything besides his work. Maybe it was because of the sad look on her face that begged him for affection. She always had her way with him when she gave him a guilty look.

She pouted at him, and he felt heat rising to his face. "Uh…let's…tell them…later…"

**O.O**

Beast Boy shifted his eyes over to the corner of the room. The walls were plastered messily with eggshell colors, and paint dribbled down his face along with a single bead of his own perspiration. His canine tooth came into view as he made a nasty little grin. His petite body snaked and slithered around the training room—listening, waiting. His elfish ears perked up when the door slammed shut and he heard a familiar voice whispering to nothing or no one in particular. Beast Boy held on tightly to a fat balloon that was dripping out paint like a leaky faucet. The paint was a snowy color tinted with flaky green hints. He lifted his arm slowly and peeked around the corner cautiously…

"What are you doing?"

"GAH!" Beast Boy shrieked as he nearly dropped his wet weapon onto the floor. He made an idiotic expression and scrunched up his face when he saw Raven standing with her arms crossed tightly. "Eh…painting?" he offered hesitantly. "You know how artists are."

Raven returned the gesture with a sneer. "Stick that excuse when the sun doesn't shine." She snarled impatiently. "You're throwing paint balloons again, aren't you?"

He pouted childishly. "Please don't tell Robin!" he said shrilly, his eyes pleading. "He'll beat the snot outta me!"

Raven made a Grinch-like grin. "Oh, this should be interesting," she said with rare interest.

"Aw, come on!" he begged. "He'll make me run laps again!"

"Cry me a river. You could use the exercise."

"But…what if he gives me that freakish Tamerainean crud—it tasted like beans and toilet water!" As he said it, an image of a bathroom stall flashed quickly through his mind, and he screamed at the thought of seeing Starfire in her apron like a sweet little grandmother; throwing her concoction into the microwave and watching it bubble when she lifted it out. It smelled like sewage water and was the strangest color of pink he had ever seen in his life, but she was proud of it, and Robin was more than happy to use someone so sensitive against Beast Boy when he needed physiological torture.

"Get over it, Beast Boy." Raven sighed. "It all came out eventually, and you're not dead. So deal with it."

"Fine." He grimaced. "Just promise you won't tell about the paint…?"

Beast Boy felt a heavy tap on his shoulder. "Yo, Grass stain. How's the paint job coming?" Cyborg's voice echoed hollowly, but with minor amusement. Beast Boy forced a pained smile.

"Oh, just…dandy. You know…"

"Dandy, huh?" Cyborg mumbled as he yanked the balloon out of Beast Boy's hands. Raven held back a smile as he broke it over the boy's head. It oozed from the balloon unpleasantly, and Beast Boy grimaced and squirmed as the cold paint dripped from his head down to his shaking knees. "Nice color on you, B—really flatters your eyes."

"I can't believe you did that." Raven commented with minor pity.

"He did it to me a week ago. It's just a little payback."

"Ah."

"Ooh… you're a dead man." Beast Boy confirmed as he tugged at his newly skunk-lined hair—it was the same shade of green he had always had, but now it consisted of an obnoxious white streak right from his forehead to the nape of his neck. "You'll get yours."

"And you'll just get it back again, BB." Cyborg stated calmly. "That's my guarantee."

Raven snickered a little. "Oh, that's attractive." She said monotonously as she stared at Beast Boy's new trend.

Beast Boy eyed her mischievously. "Ooh, flirty, are we?" he giggled girlishly. "Pucker up, baby!"

Raven appeared as though she had bitten into a lemon. "In your dreams."

"In my nightmares!" Beast Boy retorted with a special appearance of his purplish tongue. Cyborg chuckled.

"You guys are pathetic," he laughed. He paused for a moment, and the room became uncomfortably quiet. Beast Boy coughed.

"Shut up." Raven hissed as she elbowed him sharply.

Cyborg peeked around the corner, and Beast boy followed his lead; despite Raven struggling to keep his green face from looking around the bend. "Oh."

Beast boy's jaw nearly dropped down to the floor. "My."

Raven rolled her eyes and cursed softly as she joined the two boys in their spying. On what, she wasn't quite sure of until she noticed what waited in the shadows. "Whoa…"

Behind the weight set, Robin stood with Starfire in his arms. He cradled her like a baby as she buried her face into his strong shoulders. Her hair bounced when she moved her head slightly. Robin made an awkward expression as she leaned her body more into his... in an uncomfortably advancing way. Beast Boy and Cyborg snickered immaturely, and Raven felt her eyes loosening out of her sockets. Robin's hair dangled in his face, and he frowned sympathetically. Starfire released a light sigh, but seemed quiet content. She lifted up her face and met his eyes. The corner of his mouth twitched into a weak grin. She played a little with his hair and his hand slid further down on her back. Starfire shivered a bit, but let a giggle loose. The Boy Wonder's posture relaxed and they seeped into a tender kiss. Beast Boy struggled to suppress a shriek. Cyborg smacked the Changeling over the head with his fist to keep him silent, while the Empath merely stared into the obvious. Endless time seemed to pass before they separated. Starfire took a tiny step backward and held his hand tightly for a brief moment. He kissed her gently on her cheek before she left the room, and he slid down to the cold concrete floor—resting his chin in his fist, and smiled at nothing in particular.

Beast Boy shrieked as he ran out of the room. Cyborg and Raven followed and exchanged puzzled glances. He caught his breath in the hallway, pointing excitedly to the training room door. "Hey, hey! You, you!" he sang. "Robbie's got a girlfriend!"

Raven crossed her arms. "We know that, Avril." She said sarcastically. "So?"

Cyborg grimaced. "I'm confused." He added as he scratched his head. "How did Star convince him to…?"

Raven shrugged. "She's convincing. To him, at least."

"Yeah," Beast Boy chimed in. "Rob's a sucker."

"Should we… celebrate or something?" Cyborg suggested.

Beast Boy cackled to himself. "No," he mumbled. "Let's just give them a welcome they'll…uh…never forget."

"What do you mean?"

"…You'll see."

**O.O**

Robin and Starfire approached the Tower while eager eyes watched down from the rooftop. Their fingers were fixed together, and Robin felt at peace. As Starfire whispered sweet sayings into his ear, he pulled her closer. They nuzzled as they approached the door, her hair brushing against her hips and a large smile creeping onto his face. Robin no longer held onto the regret of loving someone innocent and delicate. They both trusted the belief of, if she fell, he would always be there to catch her. The one thing they were unaware of was what Beast Boy had planned for their arrival.

Beast Boy laughed hysterically from the security of the rooftop, and clutched another fat balloon—oozing paint. "Showtime." He said simply.

Raven levitated a few feet above the concrete of the roof, and about a yard away from the chaos. "You're awful. Maybe they were just waiting for the right time to tell us," she offered.

"Jeepers creepers, Raven." Beast Boy spat. "Robin needs to lighten up anyway."

Cyborg nodded as he poured a bucket of paint into five sagging balloons. "The dude needs a sense of humor. Just think of it like the wedding day, but, instead of throwing rice, we're using balloons with paint in 'em."

"Idiots." Raven snarled, closing her eyes halfway.

Down on the ground, as Robin unlocked the door, he felt a small drip of something plopping down into the roots of his hair. He and Starfire exchanged perplexed glances. "What the—"

"READY!"

"AIM!"

"FIRE!!!"

The sky rained yellow and blue balloons, bursting with red paint. Starfire screamed as one landed on her head. Beast Boy chuckled up at the thunderclouds. The couple successfully dodged all but four balloons, and Raven retreated back to her room. Cyborg chucked a few balloon grenades at Beast Boy's head.

When the mayhem stopped, Robin started it up again. "WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING!" he shouted.

Starfire frowned. "What is the purpose of this? Have we done wrong? That was…quite unexpected,"

Cyborg slapped Beast Boy on his back. "In his demented little head, you've screwed up."

Robin tapped his foot impatiently. "And what exactly did we do?"

Beast Boy leaned over the roof to throw another balloon at nothing in particular. And he smiled playfully as he replied, "That's what you get for not tellin' us the news sooner, ya stinkers!"

Cyborg rolled his eyes and pushed Beast Boy to the side. "What he means to say is…" He paused to watch Robin help Starfire rub some paint off of her boot. They both looked quite amused, despite the nasty start of the 'Balloon Battles'. Cyborg grinned contently as he gestured his hand in their direction, finishing his statement.

"…Congratulations."

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

**Author's Note:** Yes, I was listening to Avril Lavigne's "Girlfriend" while writing this in a few hours. I can totally relate to it, but enough about me. Please review nicely!

--PWG

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO


End file.
